


since we've no place to go...

by Dresupi



Category: Daredevil (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Confessions, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy Lewis-centric, Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Huddling For Warmth, Light Angst, Neighbors, Not Canon Compliant, POV Darcy Lewis, Romantic Fluff, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Oh, the weather outside is frightful,But the fire is so delightful,And since we've no place to go...Let it snow,Let it snow,Let it snow.





	since we've no place to go...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/gifts).



> December 25- Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow
> 
> Unbeta'd bc I wrote it this morning. <3 
> 
> Merry Christmas for those of you who celebrate! Have an awesome December 25 for the rest of you! :D

Darcy turned off the T.V, sitting for a moment and listening to the sounds of the storm outside.  It was a real rager.  A blizzard.  

And for once, she was completely prepared.  

She had a kerosene heater.  Plus extra fuel.  She had warm clothes, blankets and candles.  Plus a little plastic bin-full of ways to pass the time.  The entire Discworld Series was calling her name. As were a couple of sudoku books.  She also had a few juice box units to charge her phone.  And enough canned food to see her through for two weeks and then some. 

If she didn’t mind canned spaghetti sauce on her noodles, as much campbell’s soup as she ever wanted to see again, and her personal favorite:  A stash of Chef Boyardee that would make her ten-year-old self squeal for joy.  

She also had vegetables.  And applesauce.  

Basically, she was set, and if she was lucky, she wouldn’t have to open her door for a couple of days.  

There was only one thing missing.  Or one  _ person _ missing, rather.  But she doubted she was going to see Matt until the storm had subsided.  In addition to being her boyfriend  _ and _ across-the-hall neighbor, he was also  _ kind of _ the resident vigilante of Hell’s Kitchen.  There was probably a gang of looters for him to break up or something equally as do-good.  Ne’er-do-wells hustling space heaters.  Rogue shop owners price gouging all of the lovely people who lived here on minute fixed incomes.  

She’d already given some of her extra drinking water to an elderly couple across the street.  The poor things were trying to walk to the store, so she’d just run out to offer her assistance.  As luck would have it, she only had to run back into her apartment and back down once more.  She had things to spare, what good was a spare if you couldn’t give it to someone who needed it?  

She stood up and walked around to each of the many windows in her apartment, making sure each was locked tight.  She had thick, heavy curtains to buffer a lot of the cold air, but it was still going to be rough going to keep this place warm for the next few days.  

She turned off the lights and made her way to the bedroom.  

Just to be safe, she’d pulled out all her extra quilts and afghans, tossing them onto the bed so she could make some semblance of a warm blanket nest to snuggle in until morning.  

She went to check all the windows in her bedroom next, pausing at the last one and peering out into the swirling white snow.  A dark outline was all that was visible, but she’d know that profile  _ anywhere _ .

A smile tugged at her lips as she unlocked and opened the window.  “Get in here, you idiot.”  

Matt hopped in through the window, clapping his hands together before bringing them up to his face and blow. 

She could feel the cold seeping off his suit and she quickly shut the window behind him. 

“Don’t you have a cold weather version of your devil suit?” Darcy asked.  “I saw something about how the Game of Thrones cloaks are made from the Ikea furs.  Want me to make you one of those?”  Her tone was sufficiently teasing.  

“Yeah, that sounds really practical,” he laughed, tugging the mask up and off his face.  He blinked a few times and turned towards Darcy.  “You’re still here,” he stated, in the form of a question with the tiny lilt at the end.  

“Yep.  I’m prepared, so I decided to just ride it out.”  

“I’m glad you’re not in that stand-still traffic on the way out of the city.”  

She snickered.  “Me too.  I’d rather be standing still right here.”  

He held his hand out and she   laced her fingers with his icy ones, turning to lead him out of her room and towards her front door.  “You’re freezing, Matty.”  

“I’ll be fine.  Just wondering… if I were to go home and change… would you have room for one more?  To  _ ride it out _ with you?” The corner of his mouth twitched upward to convey his double meaning.  

“That would certainly be more fun than sudoku,” she said, snarking right back.  

“I hope I’m not putting you out…” 

“Matt… I don’t think you understand how very little you put me out.”  

“That’s a first.  Usually I’m putting people out left and right.”  

She led him to the front door, thinking about how just five minutes before, she’d been content to shut it for the rest of the week.  It was going to open at least twice more.  So much for plans.  

Matt often ruined her plans, but he made up for it in the best ways, so she usually didn’t mind.  

This was one of those occasions.  And while she didn’t know why he was here instead of out fighting cold weather crime, she wasn’t going to complain.  No sir. No complaints here. 

Not in the slightest. 

She walked him across the hall and waited while he opened his door.  

He turned back, leaning down to tug her close.  He pressed the softest of kisses to her lips before retreating into his apartment.  

Darcy padded back across the hall to wait.  

* * *

The timing of the knock didn’t surprise her.  It was a legitimate amount of time later.  Enough time for him to take a shower and get changed and gather up his cane and come back across the hall.  

But if she was being honest, she was kind of surprised to hear it at all.  It certainly wouldn’t have been the first time Matt had broken a promise.  If Darcy wasn’t such a fun-loving, understanding gal, it might be something she worried about.  A girl might not know where the hell she stood with a guy like Matt.  If she wasn’t as chill as Darcy was..  

But Darcy was chill, baby.  Look at her.  Hella chill.  Hella. Not giving a flying hoot where she stood..  Not wondering for the millionth time what he was doing here instead of out on those dangerous streets.  

So chill.  Much understanding.

She swallowed the lump that had appeared in her throat and opened the door with a smile.  It was a hard habit to break.  Schooling her features to hide things from a blind man wasn’t exactly the most logical thing in the world. It was for her own benefit, she knew that.  If she altered her expression, she could hide it better in her voice.  Which was where he’d pick it up in a second.  

But then again, she couldn’t help but smile at his damp hair and his tight t-shirt and his sweatpants.  (And his clean face with no cuts or bruises.  That was a relatively uncommon sight for him).

Matt Murdock in sweatpants was a sight for sore eyes.  A sight for  _ her _ sore eyes.  

He had on socks, no shoes, and the afghan she’d crocheted for him was folded over one arm.  “I know you probably have enough blankets, but I thought I should contribute something,” he said with a slight shrug.    

She reached out to take the throw from him, surprised at how soft the yarn had gotten since she’d first given it to him.  That meant he was washing it.  And if he was washing it… he was using it.  

Maybe she was standing on somewhat firmer ground than she had realized. 

Her heart fluttered a little in her chest as he followed her inside, his cane tapping on the ground.  

He knew his own place backwards and forwards, but he’d only been in hers a couple of times.  A couple of  _ really good _ times.  

And she wasn’t trying to brag or anything, but suffice it to say, when Matt was here before, he wasn’t mapping out the interior of her apartment.  He was mapping  _ something _ , though.  

He followed her back to the bedroom and stood there, semi-awkwardly, while she turned down the bed.  “I know you want to ask me something,” he said cautiously.  

“Ahh.  Did you pick up mind-reading as a superpower too?” she asked, fluffing a pillow that was already fluffed beyond all reason and tossing it back on the bed.  

“It’s not hard to read yours,” he said bluntly.  “You wear your heart on your sleeve.”  

She inhaled and grabbed around for another pillow.  “Sorry about that.”  

“No.  It’s… it’s a good thing.  I wish more people were like you.” 

“I guess I’m wondering why you’re here,” she said.  Blunt is as blunt does. It worked on her, it would work on him as well. 

He frowned, his cane tapping as he made his way to the bed.  He sat down on the end of it, propping his cane against the mattress.  “Why I’m here? Well, at first to check on you.  And now that I know you’re here… to keep you  _ and I _ warm until the storm passes...”  He smirked a little at the end of his sentence, making her return the expression.  If only he knew how often he made her do that.  

“But like.  What about your whole vigilante thing?  I’d bet there are a whole lot of crimes going on out there right now.  Crimes that the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen would probably like to know about…”  

“The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen hasn’t winterized his suit.  Plus… there’s really no one out right now.  It’s too cold.”  

“And that’s… that’s the only reason you’re here? You’ve suddenly taken up self-preservation like some kind of rational adult? And there’s no one really out there anyway?” 

The real reason he was here was unspoken.  But she wanted him to speak it, dammit. 

“No.  Darcy.  You should know why I’m here.” 

“Maybe I do know, I just wanna hear you say it.  Because.  You’ve never actually said it, Matt.”  

He held out his hand and she took it.  Pressing his lips to her knuckles, he murmured.  “I  _ care _ about you.  And about what happens to you.  And if I can be a positive influence on your journey, then I’d like to try.”  

“And also sex,” Darcy filled in at the end, squeezing his hand and tugging him closer.  

“That too,” he agreed, grinning.  “It’s too cold to do anything else, anyway…”  

“I’m gonna have to agree with you, Matty.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me lots of yuletide love in the comments, you guyssssss. <3


End file.
